Sang Real
by krystalMage
Summary: Darkfic. When an incident at Hogwarts robs Albus Severus of his magic, Lily is sent to Durmstrang under an assumed name where she must contend with a trickster spirit willing to give her knowledge for a price and an enigmatic boy who promises to keep her secret. Gray!Lily. Sly!Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy X Lily Luna Potter. Rated M for blood and naughtiness.


Hello everybody! New Story! I'm really excited about this one because this is slightly darker than the stories I've written this pairing so far. A few things I want to make clear about this story. I'm breaking from Hogwarts in this story so there are going to be lots of OC's but I guarantee it will be entertaining. My OC's are generally adored as is evident by the love I've received for Raphael and Astrid in my other Scorlily story **Black Velvet**.

**Lindorm roughly translates into 'poisonous dragon' in Norwegian according to a Translator I found on Google. I do not know the Norwegian language. So if there is an incongruency in the translation please let me know, I will gladly change it.**

**Sang Real**

**Chapter One: Lindorm Lane**

* * *

><p>Lily held her breath in as she pulled aside the heavy velvet drape cordoning the interior of the shop from the main counter. She waited. Apart from a slight dip in temperature, she didn't feel anything. No alarms triggered, no curses activated, so far so good.<p>

Tomas had promised her ten minutes. The sound of him playing the part of an interested customer filtered into the interior of the shop.

Convincing Tomas had not been easy. He was responsible for her safety while he played tour guide, and he did not fancy getting into trouble because he couldn't refuse anything his boss's fiery-haired niece asked of him.

"_Please, Tomas." She wheedled. _

"_No. Lily, I won't take you to Lindorm Lane. I absolutely refuse."_

"_Come on Tomas. It'll be fun!"_

_He looked at her sternly, "Lindorm Lane has nothing to do with fun. It's no place for a girl. It's dangerous."_

Despite his protests, Tomas had grudgingly brought her to the notorious market for the dark arts on the condition they would not remain past ten minutes.

Steeling her nerve, she willed herself to move.

Aunt Hermione had booked her passage back to London via Port key tomorrow morning. She wouldn't get another chance. The heel of her boot landed with a resounding thump as the stone floor sunk away to merge into wooden pallets, echoing in the mostly empty shop. She winced.

The shop was a veritable treasure trove of artefacts, instruments and books. On the top shelves, she could spot rows upon rows of potions, ingredients, and strips of black material she suspected was creature hide. There were vials of blackish blood, jars with dried roots and feathery wings, bags of poisonous nettles and toadstools. Books lined the walls from ceiling to floor. Some were new, other coming apart at the seams. Lily did a double take as she spotted a couple of vanishing books too. There was a book bound in chains, its covers moved as though trying to speak even as the chains twisted around it tighter. She edged away from it. Pulling her father's Invisibility Cloak out of her bag, she slipped it over her body, feeling a twinge of sadness running through her.

James had passed the Cloak to Albus when he'd graduated. All things considered, Albus no longer had any need for it.

In the reception, Tomas continued to talk, now describing a non-existent brother he had to buy a birthday present for.

There was neither sound nor sign of somebody coming in to investigate. Besides, they couldn't see through the Invisibility Cloak. At worse, all she had to do was remain calm and stay absolutely still. Her heart was practically in her mouth. Her family would be horrified if they knew what she was about to do.

She walked down the length of the shop, sweeping her eyes past the glass cabinets with jewellery and wands on display. Kneeling beside the dusty piles of parchment and sloppily bound books at the end of the long room, she cast a quick glance at the curtain.

Outside, the shopkeeper spoke curtly. Apparently, he didn't appreciate Tomas's sense of humour.

Her fingers froze midway through her task. Brushing her fears aside, she took a deep breath. She was the niece of Wizarding Britain's Diplomatic Emissary to Wizarding Norway. The 'getting lost' excuse would be considered plausible even if she were caught poking her nose in the less reputable district of town.

She could simply chalk it up to cultural curiosity and the authorities would believe her. After all, what possible interest could Harry Potter's daughter have in the dusty side streets of Lindorm Lane, the Norwegian answer to Knockturn Alley? She was a _tourist_, who wanted to experience 'real Norway' and if wandering around a by lane only a stone's throw away from the officially recognised Durmstrang Books and School Supplies store could be considered suspect, then what was the world coming to really?

She waited until she heard the shopkeeper's gruff voice answer Tomas who laughed and once again, commandeered the shopkeeper's attention while Lily pulled a dusty pile of parchment forward and turned it over on its side. Running her fingers along the pages, she pulled and pushed the pages back and forth so she could see what was written on them. She was about to give up and slink back the way she came when a flash of red caught her eye.

Narrowing her eyes, she ignored Tomas's loud, hacking cough, no doubt his signal to drop whatever she was doing and head back out.

There was something behind the pile – another book. This one had velvet covers with metal-edged corners. She grimaced as she clamped her fingers onto the book and pulled. The mouldy string binding the pages together came apart in her hands. The book's spine was broken. Lily swore colourfully and shoved the covers under a table.

Using both her hands, she swept the pile of torn pages together and rolled it up. Stuffing the roll of parchment into the waistband of her jeans, she tiptoed back to the curtains and slipped out into the anteroom where Tomas was regaling the scowling shopkeeper with an exaggerated account of how his broom had returned to him after a day of rogue flying.

"Treat a broom well and it will shower you with loyalty. We are ready enough to believe the counsel of mirrors then why aren't we ready to recognise brooms as sentient beings? Don't you agree?"

The shopkeeper simply glared. His patience had worn by the time the scrawny excuse of a boy told his fourth tale. "You're wasting my time. Now do you want to buy them or no?" He gestured to the three kinds of wand-holsters displayed on the glass.

Tomas glanced over at them, shuddering as he felt the press of Lily's cold fingers against his back. He would never get used to the Invisibility Cloak. Tossing his golden head, he stared at them yet again. He'd never be able to show his face here again.

The shopkeeper would hex him instantly.

Swallowing, he looked at the shopkeeper. "I think I'll wait for my brother. He should get to choose his present. Did I tell you about the time he…?"

"If you don't want to buy them, then get _out_." He hissed through his teeth. The shopkeeper bundled the holsters back into their box, shutting the display case with a snap. Grumbling, he began to pack the case away.

Tomas looked around the shop one last time before slipping out and speed-walking the length of the dreary street. Turning a corner, he breathed a sigh of relief as the sunlight broke through the clouds and shone bright upon his face.

"Never again." He panted, shaking his head as he rested his hands on his knees.

Lily slipped the invisibility Cloak off her shoulders and shook her vibrant red hair free.

"Oh, come on Tomas." She teased. "Live a little." She quickly folded the cloak and stuffed it into her backpack. Shaking out her regular cloak, she wrapped it around her slender frame, taking care to fasten on the fur lined hood. In her fitted jeans, fur-lined tall boots and red jacket, she could have been mistaken for a student of Durmstrang.

Tomas shook his head and began to walk down the cobbled street. "Your little prank almost gave me a heart attack. I was sure he'd catch us."

Lily scoffed. "What would he catch? Invisible me? Or you who was standing before him all this time?"

Tomas rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Is this it? Was this exciting enough for you, or do I have to take you to the dragon pen?"

Lily shook her head. "It's fine." She looked around distractedly as the parchment dug into her side.

Tomas considered her for a moment. Her collar was turned in a spot near the back of her neck. Absently, he reached out and pulled it out. "You know, you look almost like one of my underclassmen now?" He grinned.

Lily arched an eyebrow. "Do I?"

Tomas smiled. "Yeah but, Durmstrang's not for you. You wouldn't like it."

Lily stopped walking. She turned to look at Tomas. He had graduated with merits from Durmstrang a year ago and now he was working as a junior aide in the International Affairs Department at the Norwegian Ministry of Magic. "Why not?"

Tomas grimaced. "Well, Durmstrang believes in the Iron Hand brand of education. If you make a mistake, you pay dearly for it. Not much has changed there since the fourteenth century." Noticing Lily's attention focussed upon him, he continued. "And there's the whole muggle born issue…."

"I believe the official line is Durmstrang doesn't have the resources required to familiarise muggle borns with magic." Lily smirked.

Tomas shrugged. "It's not just the resources. It's a mindset. And, aggressive instruction in the dark arts is not something I am in favour of."

"And yet, you studied the dark arts too, Tomas."

"Yes. So I know what I'm talking about when I say the Ministry should look into it. The dark arts change you, whether or not you realise it. Once you've tasted the power it grants, it's difficult to return to the mundane, everyday reality of life."

Lily frowned, mulling over the things he'd said.

Tomas laughed suddenly. "What am I talking about? It's a beautiful day. Why don't we go back to Central Square and hang for a bit?"

Affecting a yawn, she smiled at her guide. "I'm tired. Can you take me back to the hotel Tomas?" She smiled once and then tuned out, all her senses focussed upon the crumpled pieces of parchment hidden under her shirt.

X

Back at the hotel, she shut the door to her room and attached her trusty Sneak-o-scope to it. Settling down the floor beside her bed, she pulled the crumpled pages out. She lay the pages down on the carpet. Smoothing her hands over the parchment, she pieced the words together. Most of the florid prose made little sense to her. The writing was dense and the concept abstract. Barely legible penmanship added to her aggravation.

Curling her fingers into fists, she pushed the pieces away, breathing heavily. Frustrated tears welled up in her eyes. She had been so sure! Confident she'd find something here. There had to be something. This whole trip would be a waste otherwise.

Wiping her tears away, she leaned over the pages, eyes boring into the words, trying to connect the vague terms into some semblance of order.

A fortunate accident had her catch a scribble made on the margin of one of the pages. Her fingers froze upon the page. She picked it up, heart hammering wildly inside her chest. Swallowing thickly, she re-read the passage. Slowly, everything began to seem clear.

Minutes turned to hours and the scrambled jottings in journal ran into multiple pages. She was still scribbling when there was a firm knock on the door.

Lily jumped. Clutching her quill in her hand she glanced towards the door. The Sneak-o-scope was whirling round and round like mad. How long had it been trying to catch her attention?

She folded the pages and stuck them inside her journal. A spell locked it to everyone save Lily. After shoving the journal under her mattress, she straightened her clothes and hurriedly ran a hand through her hair.

The door opened to reveal to smiling face of her Aunt Hermione. "Ready for dinner, Lily?"

Lily blinked in surprise. "Is it dinner time already?"

Hermione laughed softly. She reached up and pulled a tiny piece of parchment from her niece's auburn locks. "How long did you nap?" She glanced past her. The bed was undisturbed; the sheets stretched as taut as they were this morning.

Hermione considered this as she glanced at Lily, who studiously avoided looking back at her. Deciding to broach the topic with Lily later, she smiled widely. "Well, let's go then."

Nodding, Lily grabbed her fur-collared cloak and followed her aunt down the stairs to the fireplace.

A pinch of Floo Powder later, they were seated in a glittering restaurant. Soft, luminous spheres floated about the ceiling, providing light and entertainment. The spheres moved in patterns across ceiling in rhythm with the music played by a charmed string quartet.

Hermione watched as Lily picked at her food. A niggling sense of worry began to grow in her mind. Lily was displaying very uncharacteristic behaviour. Normally, she would have asked for seconds by now.

Taking a sip of her wine, she cleared her throat. "I trust you had a good time today?"

Lily smiled. "Yes. Tomas was most accommodating."

Hermione laughed softly. Her junior aide's ardour for her niece was well-known through the department. "He fancies you."

Lily smirked. "Sure. About as much as his father fancies you." She grinned. Watching Aunt Hermione struggle to fight down a blush was endearing.

"He does not. Victor Krum is an old friend." Hermione said firmly.

Lily arched an eyebrow. "An old friend who still carries a torch for you. I swear, we spent twenty minutes with him, and all he could talk about was how beautiful you looked at the Yule Ball."

Hermione shook her head. "We are getting sidetracked. So, ready for Beauxbatons?"

Lily took a deep breath. "I don't think I want to go to Beauxbatons."

Hermione was surprised. "You don't? This is so sudden. Is everything alright Lily?"

"It's not sudden." Her shoulders sagged. "I've had a long time to think about it and I'm not sure Beauxbatons is the right school for me."

Hermione shifted in her seat. "Lily, if you reject Beauxbatons, then the only other magic school we can consider will be in America. Are you sure you want to be so far?"

"I'm not considering Salem. I don't want to go to America. I want to stay in Norway. I would like to go to Durmstrang." There, she said it. Not surprisingly, it was far easier telling Aunt Hermione. She didn't want to imagine what Daddy's reaction to Durmstrang would be. Not pleasant, for sure.

For someone who'd heard it for the first time, Hermione looked remarkably in control of herself. She didn't frown or raise her brow or shoot her choice down immediately. She simply sat back in her chair and considered her niece's words.

Leaning forward, she asked in a soft voice. "Durmstrang?"

"Tomas told me how their classes are structured. My grade will be solely dependent upon the amount of work I do for each class. Clearing the class is dependent upon a project of my choosing. I can take a higher class if I meet its requirements. I can take as many subjects as I please. There are no Houses so no silly House rivalry. Durmstrang is only concerned with its student's academic accomplishments. They don't concern themselves with anything else."

Hermione blinked. "They also believe in letting students get drawn into hexing wars without even a cursory intervention by teachers."

Lily smirked. "That's alright. All it means is you can give as good as you get. There isn't any nonsense about being the bigger person."

Hermione drained her wine glass. She looked directly at her niece. "Lily. I'm not sure your father will be comfortable with sending you to Durmstrang."

Pushing her plate away by an inch, Lily looked up. The floating glow-spheres rolled into a circle. "Away from the bastion of the light, there isn't any place I'll be safer."

X

Please comment.


End file.
